yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Gunto Town Quest Board
Within the town of Gunto. The men and women have banded together to form a sort of police force to fight against the hording evils that wonder themselves within the land of Gin. Fighting off the tearny and beasts of all over. How do you ask? Well.. WITH YOU! The Gunto Town is one of the largest towns/cities withtin the land of Gin. The police force consist of hardened warriors of all race and gender coming together as one to fight off the devils of the world. All who need help or are in peril. Goto Gunto Town and place there request on the board. Or go personally to see the cheif of The Gunto Force Ms.Shīburīzu, personally. Who ever takes the quest or missons will surely be rewarded. But be warned... these are very dangerous deeds to be done. Do you feel as if your up for it? These are NPC battles and quests that may be done without administrative permission. This is a way to build your own character up, take a crew or don.t. It is your choice. You may take parties and some of the battles below suggest that you do just that. Have fun and make the best of it. This is not something that should be done in one post, and should be either a solo if you decided to do it on your own, or a group RP if you bring friends. Whoever accepts the mission will play 'Game-master' Or GM, throughout and will run the RP accordingly. Though you may be running the show please allow everyone there fun and make it fair. I dont want anyone singling themselves out as the self-proclamied hero. Make it fair! Location: ( Where it will be located, I. E. room on IMVU) Reward: ( What will be gained for doing the task.) LoU ( Level of Urgency. 1 being the lowest, 10 being the highest.) Difficulty: ( How hard it should be for your character.) DOA: ( Dead or alive.) The Mission Takers: ( Which RPC's will be taking the quest.) Completed: Stone-wall rigs The Legendary Stone wall rigs. The toughest and strongest barbarian in the land they say. Able to crush boulders and mountain with a glance... ( Litterally...) Has been caught stealing women from the Sekai village with a band of his men. Hearing the town being in reconstruction after a big attack he wasted little to no time to make his pursuit. The Chief of the village has sent this request personally to The Gunto Town cheif to retrive his list daughters and the other towns folks women as soon as possible. He's 6'2, tattoo's on his right shoulder, typically shirtless and wraps and the such cascaded aroudn his body. A Beard and slicked back hair. Be warned his strength is inhuman due to his gloves that grant the user the ability to lift and destroy anything with a single punch. He has a band of men of 45, all of them just as gruff looking as he is. Please someone attend to this matter as soon as possible. ''Information Location: Seikai village Reward: 6,000 gold pieces, and his gloves 'The Destroyers'. LoU ( Level of Urgency): 7.5 DOA: Alive for capture, if Dead, no reward. Difficulty: Hard The Mission Takers:Akuma Tetsu Completed: Yes. Completed by Akuma Tetsu. Brought Back 'ALIVE' Dan Snatcher The Infamous Snatcher is at it again. He was last seen near the 'Cave of retreats' with his 10 assassians. Crafty bastard this one is, he was trained by assassiants in the Mountains of The Land of Goruda, when it was time for him to take the red cowl of the assassian, he ran from his duties and gowned himself a white one instead. Stealing for his own entertainment, Dan is an incredible theif. Able to move silently and his white cloak, blessed with the blood of a Dragon. He can go invisible at well, blend with the shadows. And even teleport from locations he's been before as long as he writes the same symbol on his shoulder in other places to do so. Catching Dan may be a tough one... he has stolen the Staff of Void from Keyome Tasanagi, the Lesser god of Force. Dan's stealth prowess has no bounds it seems. Able to steal from even god's. Dan may either be in Gunto town, blending with the civillans or they say his hideout is in a hidden place within the Cave of retreats... it is unknown where exactly though. Fighting Dan is a no go and may take some investigating for sure. They say his next big hesit will be in Gunto town itself! In attempts to steal the town cheifs necklace. Look around town for the symbol of theivery he sports on his right shoulder, those are his teleport points. Set traps and catch this bastard! Location: Gunto Town, and The Cave of Retreats Reward: 50,000 gold pieces LoU : 8 Difficulty: 10 no combat. DOA: Alive for capture. The Mission Takers: Densuke Mifunae (Shinto) Completed: Not Yet Gut-ball Ex-military man for the Land of Gin's navy this battle ready pirate is nothing to take lightly... He's stolen over 600,000 gold pieces from the land of Gin. Evven stole the Crimison blaze armour from The land of Goruda, the armour once owned only by the Shishigami family blood line. This man has killed many for quest blood and glory and riches. He shows no remorse and has a legion of ships that follow him along the eastern seas. He kills all those that come in his way. Facing this man would not be quite wise incombat and stealth may be your best tactic... his stomach emiits a powerful beam that oblitherates all that come in contact with him, pulverzing them to death. Use caution and tactic for this once. His hammer able to raise the dead and summon hellish creatures... Gut-ball lives out in the eastern seas and is very difficult to track but if you do find him... use stealth. And take him out quietly and swiftly... try to catch him when hes sleeping. This is not a man you want to fight head on.. Location: The Eastern seas.( The ship room.) Reward: 700,000 gold pieces LoU ( Level of Urgency.): 10 Difficulty: Hard DOA: Dead, bring back the armour on his body for another 100,000 The Mission Takers:Daichi Shinzo Completed: Not Yet Gizo 'Hell bull' Kannon Gizo, the hell bull... leader of the underground fights within the bandit lands. He and Furi the bandit king do not get along at all. And The bandit king has ironcally made his deal to take him out, offering his freedom in exchange for his death. Gizo, a savage murdering battle maurduer who only seeks blood shed and death on the battle fied, is creating a child fighter surge within his fights. This is not good... he's abducted over 50 children within the last two months with his band of 45 soliders behind him. Take him out how you wish and retreive the children back to Gunto town. Be warned... his red hot hands deal power fire omni magic that set a blaze to whatever he touches. Absorbing his flames will burn you into ashes due to his powerful amounts of dark hadou. His armour allows him to absorb all damage not to mention his super inhuman speed that allows him to flash step. He also has the ability to transform. The user is or has the ability to take on the form of The Jabberwocky, a creature from a nonsense poem written by Lewis Carroll, described as having a terrible bite and claws and being very difficult to kill. The Jabberwocky is often described as a large dragon-like being, with "the leathery wings of a pterodactyl and the long scaly neck and tail of a sauropod", usually with a rather bizarre or horrid face. However, the sparseness of details has raised several differing variations, both in appearance and abilities. Some forms of The Jabberwocky may even be physical manifestations of guilt or fear. He also has Not to mention being a master at the legendary Hokuto Shin Ken style.. he is ot to be takin lightly. Location: The Bandit plains Reward: 45,000 and his Devil hand gloves LoU: 10 Difficulty: Extremly hard in hand to hand. DOA: Dead or alive. The Mission Takers: Ven Levesque, Ayperos Akiyama Completed: Not Yet Ryugami Don The most fercious fighter within the Land of Gin and the most terrorized criminal within the land of Gorudo has escaped his unearthly and goldy prison from his binded place ready to wreack havok amongst the lands again. Ryugami was Born from a Dragon, and Oni. His dark Hadou rivals even The Demon Oni Konchi though it is not concentrated. He is a powerful deity... only wishing to fight anyone in the land to a hand to hand battle of sheer power and witt. He can not be defeated through magic, spells, blades, or any other sources besides hand to hand. Ryugami has been locked away over 500 times, and escapes each time. It is sad to say that this man... must die. He can not be stopped though mortal means and will only accept death from a stronger opponent than himself... Location: The lost Jungle Reward: 50,000 LoU : 10 Difficulty: Extremly...fucking... hard. DOA: Alive The Mission Takers: Keyth Tasanagi Completed: Not Yet Lady Succubi It is said... when the Heroes of legend return, so does the lady of Succubi, seeking one of the men to bare her seed for her own child of chaos. She is not to be taken lightly and his a powerful sorrcer, her powers have no bounds and she destroys anything in her path. Immortal she cannot die, this can only de done by a powerful mage who has the strength to seal this wickked undying witch. She deals in necromancy, seduction arts and has an Unlimted supply of Omni-magic. A force to be reconked with. No man ( NO MAN... LITTERALLY I BETTER NOT SEE ANY MARY SUE SHIT ON THIS ONE.) Can resist her effects, if you are a man and have a love for women within your heart... you will be subdued by her effects by your own will and will be made as her puppet untill she dies. Or is sealed off. This is a big one, and need all the help we can get, she's already destroyed many armies in her wake. This is a request from the king himself. She has over 100,000 undead minions at her disposal... becareful. Location: After the last witch killed, she now lives in the witches brew. Reward: 800,00 plus, title 'Hero of Gin' LoU: 10 Difficulty: Extremly Hard DOA: Sealed away The Mission Takers: ( Which RPC's will be taking the quest.) Completed: Rashida Mayne (Shinto), Keyth Tasanagi (Shinto) Grieving Ikimono, "Fulchrim" What was once a man who called himself the Lion Knight is now a grieving fiend. At first an alcoholic, and then a fighter, a brute. He became more and more wild, until one day he simply arose to Gunto a beast of a creature, half lion half man, and tainted with an Oni's horns, wings, claws, and outright power. Fulchrim is a furious and emotional beast, who has lost all of his civility. What tiny slivers of his human memories remain keep drawing him back to the town of Gunto to ravage them with his ethereal and rather demonic rage, and he needs to be stopped. '''Location': Gunto Town Reward: 250,000 ; plus the "Griever Pendant" LoU: 8 of 10 Difficulty: Extremely Hard DOA: Dead, most definitely dead The Mission Takers: Completed: ---- The Griever Pendant- The Griever Pendant is a lion emblem pendant with horns emerging from the lion's mane. The Griever Pendant's power resides around Oni or inner darknesses. It can capture an Oni within it and thus grant the wearer the Oni's powers, or it can surpress the wearer's own inner Oni, allowing them to focus their abilities without the chaos of what lay between. The Griever Pendant also allows someone to summon the apparition of Fulchrim, often using this as a distraction by creating a chi-illusion that completely mimics the natural energy signature of the Grieving Ikimono, and also by just putting a massive lion oni beast thing in the middle of the battlefield. Eshter, The Battle Preistess Why is such a cute young lady on this bounty board? She's a murderer that's why. A wanted fugitive from the Jade city, responsible for shouting pure blasphemy about "heroes of time" and "visions of the future." She's been praising these tall tales, for the longest time, and by specific order of overlord Grimm, she is to be captured and detained. This task is not easy however, she has been trained in the ways of sacred holy and unholy martial arts, dealing in the human body, demon physiology, deity physiology, and all forms of human life. She's also been rumored to have knowledge on a secret method of sealing for high level plane like beings, which is why she is highly dangerous. She should not be taken lightly by anymeans. Location: The Lost Jungle Reward: Saints blessing. LoU: 9, in high regard Difficulty: Quite difficult, less if it's in a group DOA: Wanted Dead The Mission Takers: ( Which RPC's will be taking the quest.) Completed: Category:Shinto Event Category:Shinto Category:The Quest Board